The abduction
by ThatOneChickJane
Summary: This takes place after The Collection when Arkin collected the Collector and how he planned to torture him. He didn't realize exactly who he was taking him away from. Now, it's time to meet the misses. CollectorxOc Cause I'm weird like that.
1. Bitch Knuckles

**After watching The Collector and The Collection I had this idea in my head and I wanted to get it out.. So this happened.. It's rated M, for language, possible sexual themes and gore/torture.. I claim no ownership of the series. All rights and belong to Marcus Dunstan and the producers. Also, I was going to title this fanfic, The Collected, but someone used that title already and I couldn't think of a better one.. lol**

* * *

Autumn quickly and cautiously glanced at the man across her. She swallowed hard as she thought about their situation and debated whether or not she should tell him. She knew it was planned, but changing his mind was still an option. The thought of him changing his mind upset her. Was it the heat of the moment or was it a genuine plan? Doubt begun to flood her mind as she nervously picked at her sliced grapefruit.

"What?" He said, startling her and pulling her from her thoughts.

"I'm pregnant." She squeaked.

He was still for a moment then he folded his newspaper. He showed no emotion as he stood to his feet and slowly approached her, making her more nervous. She could do nothing, but lock eyes with him as she froze in her seat. He reached, gripping the back of her neck and pulled her into a rough kiss. The kiss was heated and the stubble of his chin rubbed against hers. When he pulled away he had a small line of a smile and knelt down beside her.

"Should we make this bastard legitimate?"

She chuckled and nodded.

Standing to his feet he pulled her from her chair and embraced her, nuzzling the top of her head and giving her a light kiss.

"I'm really happy." She whispered into his chest.

* * *

Arkin pointed the silver revolver to the back of his neck.

"All those insects." He triggered the hammer into ignition, ready to shot if needed. "You're quite the collector."

"In a 200-mile radius from where we last saw each other, there are 14 licensed entomologists. And you were number 12. Your daddy ran a museum, didn't he? Fucked you up real good. Turn around."

He stood still, ignoring his demand.

Arkin poked the back of his neck with the gun.

"Turn around." He growled.

Slowly he turned and they were face to face. Arkin had a small sadistic smile.

"You here to kill me?" He said with his hands raised to his sides, gripping the knife in one.

"No. That'd be too nice. First I'm going to make you feel everything that I felt. And then I'm going kill you. So that you can never hurt anyone."

He tried to attack him, but was punch in the face with the revolver by Arkin. The piercing sting in his nose caused him to stumble back and fall into the trunk. He tried to pull himself out, but Arkin slammed the lid hard on his hand.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Arkin shouted.

He aggressively and repeatedly slammed the trunk's lid shut on his left hand. His temper was so high he didn't recognize the ring he wore and that the blunt force of the trunk pushed it off. He didn't hear it fall and roll beneath the white radiator.

In a loud grunt and one last blow with the collector's hand in the trunk he clamped it shut.

Arkin was breathing heavily as he fell on top of the trunk.

"You're going regret what you did and you're going to wish you were dead." He threatened the man in the box, but wasn't responded to.

* * *

Autumn entered the house holding grocery bags and leather leashes with two large German shepherds attached. Closing the door behind her she let go of the leashes and made her way to the kitchen.

"Sweetie, I'm home!" She shouted as she placed the bags on the counter.

She quickly removed the items in the bags and was gliding through the kitchen, putting the items in their rightful place.

"I was thinking of ordering Thai for dinner!" She shouted.

She paused waiting for a reply.

Nothing.

She shrugged as she continued to put the items away.

When she finished in the kitchen she checked the house and found herself alone. She figure he was busy with work and would be late so she went ahead and ordered from their regular Thai restaurant and ordered their regular meals.. It didn't take long for their food to arrive and Autumn found herself eating alone with the dogs.

Slightly worried she checked her cellphone for any text messages or missed calls. Nothing, her phone had nothing to notify.

She sighed as she picked at her food feeling lonely. Slouching she turned to her dogs who were staring up at her.

"What about you guys? Missing daddy too?" She pouted.

The dogs whimpered.

"Thought so."

She finished her dinner and headed to their bedroom on the top floor.

In her night gown she crawled into bed and got comfortable.

Laying on her back she stared up at the ceiling and beneath the covers her hands wondered to her stomach. She smiled as she imagined having a larger tummy. Her mind filled with everything baby and she squealed with glee. She childishly rolled around in the covers. Laying on her side she grabbed her cellphone from the night stand and quickly dialled, her lover's number.

She listened to the ringing and was directed to voice mail, before the recording message could finish she hung up.

"Where are you?" She sighed.

* * *

In a dark room, The Collector and Arkin sat across one another. The room was big, empty and the air was moist.. They were probably in a cellar.

The Collector was sitting on the floor, he was tied to an old radiator. He was bruised and beaten, but he made no noise..

Arkin sat in a chair, staring down at him. He rubbed his red knuckles where the brass knuckles used to be.

"I don't remember beating you with bitch knuckles." The Collector smiled as he spit out blood.

"No, just trying to have more fun with you." He shrugged.

The Collector's denim jacket that was tossed to the side begun to vibrate then a small tune played.

Arkin looked over his shoulder and back at The Collector.

"We'll just let that one go to voice mail." He smiled.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed..


	2. Devils Flower

Autumn rolled other and wrapped her arm over something warm and hairy. She opened one eye and staring back at her was her German shepherd, it's tongue moving in and out as it breath heavily. It sniffed and licked her face.

"Good morning, Poppy. You hungry?" She said as she pushed the dogs face away.

The dog responded with a low bark.

Autumn stretched beneath the covers and yawned.

She quickly got out of bed and did her morning routine.

After she was cleaned and dressed she went into the kitchen and got the dogs food ready and made herself some tea.

She sat at the table and looked through her cellphone, nothing, no text messages or missed phone calls. She sighed and put her phone down.

Later in the day she wondered around the house and cleaned. She did the dishes, sweep'd and moped the kitchen floors. She through their dirty laundry in the laundry room, dusted and wiped the tables and shelves that collected dust and started to sweep the rest of the floors.

As she was sweeping she noticed the black swiss army knife on the floor. She examined it as she was picking it up. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she folded the blade and put it in her pocket.

After she finished with the cleaning she thought she'd give her lover another call.

Nothing, no answer.

She angrily shoved her phone into her pocket and slumped into the living room couch, sighing. She begun to stare out the window when she noticed her dog whimpering and clawing at the radiator. She stared at the weird dog with boredom. He'd try to fit beneath it and roll against it.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her she jumped to her feet and headed for the dog.

"Torch, what are you doing? Get out of there, you little bugger." She pushed the dog away and bend down to see what he was looking at.

She didn't see anything, till she knelt down closer.

Her face was nearly touching the floor when she noticed the golden ring.

* * *

The Collector made gurgling noises as Arkin tortured him. He tried to restrain himself and make little noise as possible. The pain he felt was nothing new to him, he tolerated it. He wouldn't give Arkin the satisfaction of hearing him scream, but throughout the night he was relentlessly jabbed, picked and probed with fishing hooks. Now, Arkin was slowly sliding a large hook between his knuckles. Loud bubbled cracks were heard as he shoved the metal hook between the two bones of his knuckles. He was struggling as the blood lubricated the hook, making it harder and slippery to hold. Arkin didn't have a problem with it, the more pain he caused, the better.

Now, Arkin knew the meaning behind the leather gloves. He'd also realized he'd been leaving his finger prints everywhere which was bad on his part, but he'd deal with that later.

"How do you like that, huh?" He taunted through gritted teeth.

Arkin had him right where he wanted.

The Collector's denim jacket vibrated again, then came the familiar tune.

He looked over his shoulder and back at the tortured man. He gave him a cold hard stare and licked his bloodied lips. Arkin stared back as he walked over to the jacket and dug through the pockets, finding a black cellphone. Arkin wiped his hands on the jacket so he wouldn't dirty the screen. He was confused for a moment as he held up the phone for the Collector to see.

On the screen of the phone shown a picture of a red-headed woman with vibrant blue eyes. She wore a bright smile on her freckled face as she cuddled a shepherd pup. The screen name given read; My Devil's Flower.

"Devil's flower?" He said, confused.

"The flower mantis, a species of praying mantis" He coughed. "They mimic flowers to lure prey, with colours and patterns. In Africa, it's said they're good luck to whomever it landed on and even restore life to the dead. Such beautiful creatures." He smiled.

"Shut up!" He shouted, still confused over the woman. "Okay! I don't need a whole lesson here!"

Arkin tossed the phone on the jacket and walked over to a table, grabbing a large, sharp blade.

Heading back to the Collector, he knelt in front of him, tossing the blade back and forth in his hand.

"They kill them, right?" He said.

He thought about the mantis for a moment and compared her to the woman on the phone. He ignored the possibility that the woman on the phone was family since they shared no resemblance and figured she was his girlfriend, wife even. For moment he debated if she was like him. Was she a killer too? Was she just like him? Was she like the mantis and preyed on men? Or is she innocent? Completely left in the dark by her lover.

"Right?" He said as he sliced the palm of his hand with the blade.

The Collector instantly balled his hand into a fist as the burning sensation leaked with blood.

"What?" He said with pain in his voice.

"The females, they eat their lovers when they mate?"

"How'd you figure?"

"Fuck you, I know shit!" He said slightly angered as he sliced the top of his hand. "Is your woman like the female mantis?"

"You have no idea." He smirked.

* * *

Autumn exited her vehicle and entered a large building with her dog following behind her..

"Long night, Ruby?" Autumn smiled.

Autumn greeted an older coloured woman who sat behind a desk.

"Was it ever!" She smiled, stretching in her seat.

"Well, take it easy. I'll take it from here." She leaned into the desk with her hand beneath her chin.

Ruby looked from her watch to her and noticed the ring, instantly.

"Congratulations! Oh my god, it's lovely." She gasped as she seen her engagement ring.

She smiled as she pulled her friends hand closer to get a better view of the diamond ring.

"Thanks." She frowned and stared down at her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, he's been gone since yesterday when I told him the news and he hasn't message me or left me a note or anything.. Except, this." She pulled the golden ring from her pocket. "I'm starting to worry."

"You think he left you?" She asked.

"No! He wouldn't do that." She paused. "He was always secretive. He told me once he'd be gone for a day or two and he was gone for an entire week! I didn't find out till later that his mother passed away and he arranged a funeral for her."

"I wanted to go for emotional support, you know? He said he didn't want his father to see me. Said he didn't deserve it. Or something. I've heard nothing but bad things about that man, makes me wonder." she frowned.

"Maybe this time he's arranging his father's funeral and didn't want you to see him dancing on his grave?" She shrugged.

Autumn chuckled.

"But don't you find that a little suspicious?" She paused. "You tell him you're pregnant and he proposes, but suddenly goes missing?"

"You don't think he's been abducted do you?"

"With that Collector guy running around, I'd be careful."

"They still haven't found a lead on the guy yet?" She said a little worried.

"I heard from a friend at the local station that the guy they found, Arkin O'Brien was the leading suspect at first. He's an ex-convict and they believe he was involved with the Chase families murder. They questioned him, but he denied murdering the family and the abductions. He said he couldn't see the man who did it because of a gimp mask he wore." She shuttered.

"Oh my god, do they still have him in custody?"

"Sadly, no. Elena Peters, the girl who was abducted, vouched for him. Said he had nothing to do with her abduction. Said he saved her from the creep."

"So he's still out there." She said, rubbing her arms.

"Don't worry so much. Maybe the ring slipped off before he went out, you don't know?" She said, rubbing her friends back, comforting her. "Did he leave his cellphone?"

Autumn looked up at her and shook her head slowly.

"I've got a friend who owes me a favour. He's an I.A.T, can track down anyone, a bit mediocre, but he can get the job done. I'll give you his number, just in case. I'm sure he could find him if he's lost." She searched through her phone and wrote down his number on a piece of paper.

"Thank you." she gave her a small smile.

"No problem." She winked, handing her the paper. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. See you later, Honey."

Autumn's dog barked and wag her tail as she watched the woman walk away.

"Bye, Poppy!" She shouted in a tune.

* * *

Arkin was exhausted, he spent the entire night torturing The Collector and didn't stop to rest, but the situation was wearing on him.

He couldn't understand how he could handle all of it, torturing another human being. It wasn't right. No matter how much pain he put him through, all the hatred that bottled up inside of him, the security taken from him, he couldn't bring himself to go any further. The families, the people that he taken. They suffered so much because of him. Stopping now, made him feel like he was failing them. The revenge he wanted and the time he took to track him down felt in vein. He didn't know what to do.

He was breathing heavily as he stared down at the man.

He was completely unfazed by him.

All the cuts, fish hooks, his sliced hand, the broken glass beneath his bloodied feet, the holes in his cheeks and the beatings he went through, didn't seem to bother him at all.

Arkin tossed the blade on the large wooden table, feeling defeated. As he wiped the sweat from his forehead he remembered the metal bench vice that was used for metalworking sat, bolted to the table. He forgotten all about it.

He pulled a pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket and lit one up. He took a deep breath as he headed towards the Collector, blowing smoke in his face.

The Collector stared back at him, cracking his neck as if he were bored with him.

"You're bored now." He took another puff of his cigarette. "Wait, there's still more for what I have in store for you."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Ooo.. What's going to happen now I wonder?

Reviews and feedback is appreciated. Tell me what you think? I'm open for criticism. Help me, help you. :D


	3. Bigger Bite

The Collector let his head hang as he stared down at his bloodied hands that were tied with wire. It's tight grip was gnawing at his flesh, tearing it and causing it to bleed. He'd cough and spit blood, but by now he'd already gotten used to the metal and salty taste, in fact, he enjoyed it. He was growing impatient with Arkin, Arkin had gotten himself comfortable across the room. He was sleeping and he could hear his light snoring from where he was sitting.

For a moment he thought of Autumn and what she was doing and was she thinking of him. Was she worried, will she come looking for him? He wondered. He'd leave countlessly and she'd never worry or question why, but he'd always tell her. Would she get suspicious or completely ignore his absence?

He'd always thought he'd get away with what he did with his elaborate and complex ideas of his human museum, his _collection,_ but he was cocky. He was messy and revelled himself and now he was paying for it. It wouldn't have been so bad, he wasn't afraid, but now there was something holding him back. A fetus, a tiny ball of cells that was growing in the womb of his woman. He was going to be a father. He knew what it's like to go with and without a father, his father abandoned him only to return as a drunken man who attack his mother and emotionally scared him from his teen years right into adulthood.

His father really fucked him up. Would it be so bad if he was absent from his future son or daughters life? His morbid experimental art of human insects was so beautiful and the urge to take a human life was so addictive, would he be able to stop? Would he be able to stop for it to have a normal life?

He was angry with himself as he thought about it.

His hands in front of him shook and in the corner of his eye he seen his jacket with the cellphone on top of it.

He looked from his jacket to Arkin who was still soundly asleep.

How a man was able to sleep with a serial killer in a room was beyond him.

The Collector extended his leg to his jacket, he was a few feet away, but if he stretched himself further he could reach it. As he stretched further the barbedwire wrapped around his abdomen tightly, digging the pointed metal into his chest and sides. He ignore the ripping and forced his leg further. The barbedwire scratched against the radiator making small scratching noises. He froze and turned to Arkin. He was still sleeping. He continued to reach and the tip of his boot was inches away, but he stopped. The small sound of snoring stopped.

Arkin nonchalantly triggered the hammer of his revolver into ignition.

"I don't think so."

The Collector smiled at him as he pulled his leg away.

"Why are you keeping me alive?" He asked coolly.

"I told you. You're going to feel everything I've felt, then, I'll kill you."

"Hm. Everything could be over and done with, with the pull of the trigger." He grunted.

"That would be too nice."

"Nice? That's exactly what you are, nice. I can see it. You don't have it in you, even as you were torturing me. It killed you. You're just so. _Nice._ I watched you, you know. All those people you tried to save, but failed. Is that why you're doing this? To avenge them? Hurting me can't bring them back."

"How do you know what I am? What I'm capable of?"

"I told you. I watched you, seen you. It was all recorded. Back at the hotel, stored safely into a hard-drive somewhere else, somewhere safe. It was fun repeating you're face when you tried to save Abigail."

"You're _favorite_."

"She exaggerated, simply cause I kept her alive. She did whatever I said, you know? It was fun watching her _play _with herself."

Angered, Arkin jumped to his feet and kicked him in the chest. The pressure of his boot broke a rib and dug the wire deep into his skin. He grunted with the collision of his foot and coughed up more blood. He started to gag on his own blood and lost consciousness.

When he awoke he was laying on his back.

Blinking he looked around and found he wasn't tied to the radiator anymore, but was chained at the ankle to the large wood table.

Sitting on the other side of the room was Arkin holding the pistol.

"You're finally awake, sleeping beauty."

The Collector groaned as he left himself up, his entire right chest was throbbing.

"Get up!" He shouted. "Get up! On your feet!"

He managed to get to his feet as he leaned on the table for support.

"See that vice? Your arm, break it!"

The Collector looked over his shoulder and back at him.

"I said break it!"

"I see. Can't take it any more, huh? I'll humour you for now."

The Collector licked his lips as he slid his forearm into the slit of the vice, he tightened it slowly. It squeezed his arm and he tightly balled his hand into a fist. As he stare down at his arm he started to breath heavily as to prepare himself for what was coming. In one last glance at Arkin he sharply turned his arm, breaking it.

Arkin jolted at the man that was screaming in agony. He shouted out and pulled his arm from the vice as tears flooded his eyes.

"My arm! What's going on?" He cried as he held it and looked over himself.

He was scared as he searched around the room, finally his eyes landed on him.

"Help me!" He pleaded.

Arkin stared down at the broken man, confused and frightened. He dropped the gun in his hand as he shuffled the phone into his pocket.

* * *

Autumn's hand shook as she held her cellphone to her ear, tears rolled down her face as the phone slipped through her fingers and onto the floor. She suddenly felt weak and was losing feeling in her legs, slowly she slided to the floor.

A colleague rusted to her side.

"Are you all right, Autumn? What's wrong?" He said concerned.

He slowly helped her to her feet and grabbed her cellphone.

"I, I have to go home." She whimpered, taking her cellphone.

"Do you need me to drive you?"

"No! I can manage." she said, wiping away her tears.

"Are you sure? I'd feel more comfortable if you let me take you."

"I'll be fine, I just need someone to take my shift this afternoon."

"Autumn, please. I really don't think you should drive."

"My hormones are just changing that's all and I forgot about my appointment this afternoon. I'm just a little emotional right now, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Well, I wouldn't mind taking your shift for you." He smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks, Seamus. I owe you."

"It's not problem."

Seamus rubbed her back as she slowly pulled away.

She quickly gathered her things and left with Poppy, heading straight home.

She rushed into the house and headed straight to the bedroom. She lunged to the bed and reached underneath it, receiving a black metal box with a combination code on it. Activating it she pulled out a black pistol. She instantly removed the detachable magazine and counted the bullets. Looking into the box she seen a hard-drive, ignoring it she clapped the lid shut.

She placed the gun on the kitchen table as she dialled the number her friend, Ruby gave her.

She grew impatient as she waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" A young guy said with a sigh.

Porno music played in the background and a girl started to moan. Autumn pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it as if the video played on her phone.

"Hello, this is Autumn Clouser. I was given you're number by a friend of yours, Ruby. She said you owed her a favour?"

"Ah, yeah.. It's hardly a favour. She set me up with one of her friends, but she wouldn't seal the deal, know what I'm saying? Anyway, I don't really think I owe her anything."

"Please, I really need your help! My fiancé went missing and I really need to find him it's urgent." she pouted into the phone.

"Look lady, I'm kinda busy at the moment and you're kind of interrupting me. Call back later, okay?" He said as the low moaning in the background continued.

"Listen here, you little shit! You're going to locate a cellphone for me or I'm going to come over there and rip that pathetic tool between your legs and feed it to my dogs, capisce?"

"All right! Jesus!" He sighed. "What's his name and number? And is he on any type of phoning plan?"

"That's it? That's all you need?"

"That's all I need."

"His names Randy Archer his number is 696 783 3483 and he's on a 1 year plan, but I'm not sure which company he uses."

"Gotcha, it'll only take a moment."

She could hear him rummaging around and typing furiously on a keyboard.

"Do you remember when the last time he called you?"

"He called me about an hour ago."

"Right.." he paused. "So what are you wearing?"

"What!?" She yelled into the phone. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Hey, just trying to make conversation."

There was an awkward pause.

"Ok, I got him. His location is on the out skirts of the city on the North-East of Parkdale road. Likes to live dangerously, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that entire residence is completely deserted on a count of the weak limestone."

"What?"

"Jesus lady, do I have to explain everything? The limestone beneath the ground is weak and full of holes, caves even. The city evacuated and cut off that entire part of the city because of the sink-holes, they repeatedly sunk making it impossible to live there. People died there! The ground was so weak they couldn't build apartments and were losing money so they slowly extended they're buildings to the South. You're lucky I was able to find his signal at all."

"Why?"

He sighed again.

"His network is on the South side of the city, barely reaching his cellphone. It's going in and out of service as we speak. So I suggest you call him and tell him to get his ass out of there."

"Thank you, but I don't trust his cellphone. I'm going to get him."

"Hey lady, look-"

She hung up on him and grabbed her gun. She stared at it as she removed the gun she had in her waist holster and put it in its place. She was immediately out the door.

* * *

Arkin slowly approached Randy who was kneeling on the ground. He was cradling himself as he sobbed.

He was suddenly different and strange, one moment he was this scary, fearless man who broke his own arm to humour him, now he was this child like man who was weeping uncontrollably.

"Why are you doing this to me? I know what he did was bad, but he can't help himself. He was just a kid, a kid! He didn't mean to spill it, it was an accident, I swear!" he whimpered.

"What?"

"Randall, he can't help himself. But he's trying to stop! Honest! He's really trying! For the baby!"

* * *

Autumn sped down the highway as she flew by the other vehicles, heading to Parkdale road.

She heard her cellphone, but completely ignored it.

She figured the computer nerd ratted her out to Ruby and Ruby was going to tell her to wait and that it was too dangerous for her to be going to Parkdale road alone.

She didn't have time to wait. Randall needed her.

She pushed her foot on the pedal and sped off.

It didn't take her long to get where she needed to go. She slowly and cautiously drove down the long stretched and abandoned road. Half build apartments and fully build ones stood. She was nervous to find out who was torturing her lover and wondered if they were still here. Maybe her persecutor was no longer here? Maybe he finished her lover off and left him somewhere in some apartment building.

But for some dumb luck she found a parked van in a parking lot. She took a deep breath as she parked behind it.

Getting out she pulled out her pistol and readied herself. She slowly approached the passengers side and aimed in the van, it was empty. She was hopeful, maybe they were still there.

As she was walking she noticed the disturbed gravel and dust and slowly begun to follow it.

She was cautious as she continued on.

She made it to the basement and seen a closed door. It was old and looked to be rotten.

With all her training pushed out the window, she kicked to door open with her boot.

She entered the badly lit room and seen her lover bent down on the ground and the man she seen on the television known as Arkin O'Brien.

"Freeze! Lower your weapon! And put you hands where I can see em!"

Arkin instantly pointed the gun to her lover. He recognised the woman from the phone.

"Autumn!"

"Shut up!" he shouted at him. "This man's The Collector!"

"I said lower your weapon!" She shouted placing her finger on the trigger to warn him.

"Okay." He nodded as he slowly lower the gun to the ground.

"See, I'm reasonable. Just don't shoot."

"Kick it over to me!"

"What?" He said as he looked from her to Randy.

"Kick it over to me."

"But!"

"Now!"

As he kept his hands to his sides he looked from the gun to the weeping Randy. He gave in and tapped the gun, then kicked towards her, but was stopped suddenly as Randy grabbed it.

"No!" He shouted dashing over to him, but froze instantly as Randall pointed it at him.

He wore a sadistic smile on his face as he held the gun with his good hand.

"What are you doing?! You're a fucking police officer, shoot him!"

Autumn pointed the gun to Randy and smiled as she pointed it back to him.

"Now, why would I do a stupid thing like that." she put the gun down as she approached Randall.

Randall looked down to his woman as she pulled him into a kiss.

She pointed the gun at Arkin once more and pulled the trigger. Shooting him in the head, killing him instantly.

"I told you, you should have killed him from the start. Did'ja have your fun?" She put the gun back in her holster.

"Not as much as I hoped for. He was weaker than the last one."

"He had a bigger bite at the hotel I could tell you that much." She stood over his body.

She knelt down and dug into his pockets, pulling out a set of keys.

She unlocked her lover from his chains.

"I wish I could have watched what he done to you." She said as she hugged him.

He winced as she held him, startling her.

"I think he broke my ribs."

"Again? Jeez, I hope the doctors won't have to remove it this one, you were in so much pain the last time." she smiled. "I liked it."

"Well, we'll just have to find out now won't we.."

* * *

Welp this is it.. hope you enjoyed.. Most of this was written during late into the night. So yeah..

Reviews and feedback is appreciated. Tell me what you think? I'm open for criticism. Help me, help you. :D


	4. Alternate Ending

"Kick it over to me."

"But!"

"Now!"

As he kept his hands to his sides he looked from the gun to the weeping Randy. His hand shook as he gripped it tighter.

"Look-"

"I said now! Don't force me to shoot you!" She put her finger on the trigger as a warning.

"Just hear me out, Autumn. Can I call you Autumn?"

She paused for a moment and nodded, keeping her eyes on him and her gun.

"This man murdered a lot of people-"

"He's lying! Shoot the fucker!" He shouted aggressively.

"Not just murder, tortured, mutilated them. He took people from their families! He's the one they're after! The Collector! He had a freaky museum designed like insects!"

"Autumn shoot him! Look what he's done to me!"

Autumn's hand shook as she was losing concentration.

"What? No! My Randall wouldn't do that!" she said finally.

"It's true! I seen what this sick bastard could do! You have to arrest him!"

Randy stood to his feet holding himself.

"Honey, It hurts. He's lying, shoot him or he's going to hurt you too.. I don't want you hurt." He said with glassy eyes.

Autumn's heart throbbed painfully as she stared at her lover, the frightening adrenalin ran through her.

"Empty the chambers and toss it to me." She said in a whisper.

"What!" Arkin said panicked.

"Empty the chambers and give me the gun!" She shouted.

Arkin sighed and did what he was told, but before he opened the chamber he left a single bullet with his thumb. The bullets fell and bounced on the floor.

"Where are the keys for the cuff on his ankle?"

"In my pocket."

"I want you to release him."

"You're fucking insane if you think I'm going near that psycho."

"Fucking do it!"

"Please Autumn, you can do it." Randall said, panting.

Arkin willing tossed the keys and she grabbed it with her free hand. She kept her gun pointed to him and slowly approached Randall. Already Randall fell to the floor with an exhausted expression. He was breathing almost painfully as he held his broken arm.

"You stay where you are while I free him." She said as she knelt next to Randall.

Arkin licked his lips as he rocked in his shoes. He guarded himself as he watched her with anticipation. He didn't feel right while she had the gun pointed at him and not at the serial killer next to her.

In a short second Randall locked eyes with Arkin and a faint smile appeared.

In that moment Arkin dove for the pistol while Randall elbowed his woman in the face, sending her flying backward, but before she fell he reached for armed hand and ripped the gun from her grip and aimed for Arkin.

They were caught in a Mexican stand off.

"I should have finished you off myself ages ago."

"Another mistake to add to the list."

"My one and only mistake."

"No. Your mistake was not pulling the trigger."

The moment the words escaped his mouth his finger tightened around the trigger sending the loaded gun into ignition and the bullet fired, entering the spot between his brows.

Randall's head flung backward dragging his body with it.

His lifeless body hit the ground in a thud.

Autumn hazily sat up.

The blow to the face caused her nose to blood heavily.

Tears built up in her eyes as she crawled to her lover, she sobbed as she wiped the blood that poured down his cheek. She cried hard as she struggled to pull him into her arms, putting their heads together she cried.

* * *

Lexi: I know what you mean. I have no idea why I love this masked villain.

Though, I really enjoyed the performance of the first actor, but the other actor (Randall Archer) was more of a muscular build than the slimmer one. (Juan Fernandez) His performance was more creepier than the steady and quick movement of Randall.

Randal Archer is the actor for The Collector.. It's not original to name a character after the actor, but I liked it so it stayed. I made this alternate ending just for you so I hope you enjoyed it. I do plan on writing a prequel of how he became the Collector so look forward to that. Thanks for the review.


End file.
